legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge The wiliest gentlemen outlaws in the Old West were Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Together with the Hole-in-the-Wall Gang, they robbed trains, banks, and stages without ever killing anyone. They planned their robberies carefully, and always had fresh horses concealed along their escape route, so they could elude any posse that chased them. They were also especially polite to ladies. Legend has it that one day, Butch was robbing a train, and a beautiful young woman recognized him. "You're Butch Cassidy, aren't you?" He blushed, and lowered the bandana which hid his face. "The one and only." "Can I have your autograph?" "Can't write, but I do have a calling card." And he handed her a silver horseshoe engraved with his initials. She treasured that horseshoe all her life, but it disappeared. Your quest is to find the Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, and bring it back here. The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy can be found in the Viper's Nest. The Temple Games Bank Robbery The first game pitted Paula against Terry in a match to get four bags of gold while avoiding the swinging sandbags; the game was decided when Paula was hit with less than ten seconds left, but Terry managed to get back a third bag to beat out Paula's two, winning the first half Pendant for the Purple Parrots. Spinning for Gold In the second game, the players had to ride around in rotating levers to get golden artifacts off the platform, then toss the pieces of gold in their bins. The main problems were finding the proper momentum so that they were up high enough to grab a piece of gold when in range and then getting the piece in the bin, but at the end of 60 seconds, Wendy had three pieces to Matt's two, bringing the score to Purple 1-Orange 0. Rotating Horse The third and final Temple Game required players to stay on the rotating "horse" as long as they could, and the team with the most players still hanging on at the end of 60 seconds would win. Terry falls off the horse with 42 seconds on the clock— no problem there. With one second left, however, the final spin causes Paula's legs to... erm, "un-wrap." Her feet don't come off the horse before time runs out, but the question is whether her legs no longer being fully wrapped around the horse counts as "falling off" or not. That may have not counted, but there are others that disagree. Either way, Kirk counted it as if Paula did not fall off the horse, and since neither Orange Iguana fell off whereas one Purple Parrot did, the Orange Iguanas won the full Pendant, tying the score at one Pendant apiece. Tiebreaker Olmec asked: "Which of these was a fast and famous mail service of the Old West—?" Matt correctly answered "Pony Express". The Temple Run Paula went into the Ledges at a moderately fast pace then climbed up the wall to the Heart Room. She then descended to the Throne Room and crawled into the Swamp. After the Swamp, Paula went into the Dark Forest where she got caught by a temple guard (spirit). She then broke through the wall and ascended in the slow slow Mine Shaft elevator. She then grabbed the horseshoe in the Vipers' Nest with about 1:20 and raced through the top floor like she only had 10 seconds left. She then jumped back into the Pit and climbed back through the Ledges and won with 50 seconds to go. The Temple Run Results Notes *The set changes this season. The temple stairs are stretched out further and because of this, Olmec is placed further up the temple stairs. *Kirk started wearing blue jeans this season. The teams wear khaki shorts in the first 2 rounds and then blue jeans for the rest of the show. *The penalty for answering a tiebreaker question incorrectly is changed to simply allowing the opposing team to answer. *Paula's legs loosening at the end of the third temple game has caused controversy because it can be viewed as she fell of the horse at the last second. *When Paula was in the throne room, The door opened despite her not even touching the throne itself. *Paula was the first Orange Iguana to make it to the artifact and the first one to bring it out of the temple. *This was the fastest Orange Iguana victory. *This is the only season premire to have a win. *Coincidentally, this episode and The Trojan Horseshoe both have horseshoes as artifacts and both end as a win. *This episode was the last ever episode of any Nickelodeon show that was shown on the Dish Network feed of Nick GAS. *The Temple Guard in the tree also debuts in this episode and is encountered for the first time. *The heads up display debuts this season. It shows the map of the temple, how many pendants the team has, and the timer. ----- Category:Season 2 Category:1 Pendant Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Temple Layout X Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining